The present invention relates to measuring instruments in general and more particularly to an instrument for the simultaneous measurement of a diameter of and a lateral distance along a workpiece.
During the manufacture of mechanical parts by lathes or other machine tools it is necessary to measure the dimensions of the workpiece, such as the diameter thereof and the lateral distance from a given end of the workpiece to a shoulder formed therein. It is also necessary to use a measuring instrument for the inspection of these dimensions to make sure that predetermined tolerances are met. In the past, the internal and external diameter of surfaces of a workpiece and the lateral distance along the workpiece have been measured by calipers, micrometers and rulers which requires patience and is time consuming, since each diameter measurement and each lateral distance measurement must be made separately.